


Our Light

by thesparklypoet



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: this is basically very cheesy and self indulgent and NICE n HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparklypoet/pseuds/thesparklypoet
Summary: A drabble about ASTRO'S second win for their title track Knock on Show Champion today! I really wanted to capture this moment of absolute shock and joy that the six of them must have felt.
Kudos: 10





	Our Light

**Author's Note:**

> Astro deserved this win so much and i am so so proud. The dialogue are things the members actually said on stage and i got the eng subs from this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXu7vqVNcSQ
> 
> And the entire drabble was inspired by this six minutes of the boys on stage:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLs1eEu0SIo&t=1s

He’d been expecting the MCs to announce the winner verbally, but Jinwoo heard Knock play briefly over the stage’s speakers first, and then he heard Sanha say “WOW,” followed by shocked laughter into his microphone. Kangmin said, “Congratulations to this week’s champion song winner ASTRO!”  
They’d won. His mind went blank for a second as he tried to process what was happening; achieving what he’d thought was close to impossible, because no matter how hard they worked, a win, a step up the ladder, always seemed to be out of reach.  
But not today. Today was theirs. Confetti had rained down on them all, not moments before the announcement, and Jinwoo knew that memory of shimmering foil against the white and purple lights shining down on them would always remain in his mind when he thought of this win.  
Kangmin handed the trophy to Rocky and a microphone was passed to Jinwoo. He needed to talk. “Thank you. Shall we do our greetings first?” Then the others, who were behind him, chimed in and said with him, “Wanna be your star, hello, we are ASTRO!” He remembered fragments of his practiced, but never written down speech. It was one he’d made in the event that they’d win during their promotions, and he’d made without daring to hope that they’d be where were they were stood right now.  
“First of all, to Fantagio’s CEO and Fantagio’s Vice President, team leaders, there are a lot of people, thank you so much.”  
He knew he wasn’t thanking everyone he needed to, but his mind was blanking, and he reminded himself there’d be time to properly thank everyone later. He could feel the tears rising as the shock of the win settled in, but he pressed on, smiling. “And to the staff who are always by our sides caring for us, thank you so so much.” They were behind this win too. “And more than anything, we think that AROHAS are the ones who gave us this award and –  
And his voice broke, “I promised that I would be your light this time, thank you so so much for being our light.” He thought of his fans, his AROHAS, the ones who had always given him and the others strength to keep doing their best and pursuing their passions, the fans he had given hope to, and in turn, those who had given him hope. With that thought came a wave of emotion and Jinwoo knew he was done with his speech-best to stop before he made a cry baby of himself. “Next!” he called and held out the microphone for another member to take.  
Eunwoo received it, neatly swapping the trophy that had made it’s way to him to his other arm and said, “Firstly, thank you so much to AROHAS, thank you sincerely for helping ASTRO open up a new door. And thanks to AROHAS, we got an award! Thank you!” He held up the trophy and Jinwoo cheered along with him, feeling his heart, his whole body become weightless. Rocky was next to speak. “And as much as the members promoted healthily and worked hard, it feels like our efforts were repaid. It feels really good, and we’ll become an ASTRO who works harder in the future.” He bowed to the camera, and then Sanha was saying something to close the show, but all Jinwoo could think of was their win; they’d actually won. All those hours, all that work, all that time spent making his lyrics perfect, the tiredness the six of them so often felt, the relentless cheers of the fans; it was all worth it. They were becoming the ASTRO they had worked so hard to become.  
Everyone on stage was cheering and then the beginning notes of Knock were playing; it was time for their encore. But he was crying, and he found to his heartfelt delight, that when he looked up, Myungjun was wiping his eyes, and Eunwoo and Rocky were blinking back tears, and Bin was trying to sing whilst sobbing, and Sanha was just stood to the side, still as a tree, tears streaming down his face. His heart expanded like a sun. They all deserved this so much.  
They managed to continue crying whilst they sang through the encore, and he managed to rap his lines surprisingly clearly through the tears. And although a part of him wanted to leave the stage, to sit down and process this incredible experience; this moment of reaching the peak of the mountain they had carved out for themselves, he also never wanted the moment to end.  
The stage bathed in purple light, the six of them crying in shock and happiness, together.


End file.
